love the games we play
by firegoddess92
Summary: The Forsters are having a bonfire and invite the Ely’s, Slocum’s, Kenworthys,and all of the ranch handlers as well. Their kids decide to play a game of truth or dare. Pairing Sam Jake and Jen Darrel. DISCLAIMER :::just to let you know i dont own the chara


**Love the games we play**

**Summary:** The Forsters are having a bonfire and invite the Ely's, Slocum's, Kenworthys,

and all of the ranch handlers as well. Their kids decide to play a game of truth or dare. Pairing Sam Jake and Jen Darrel.

Knock knock

"Come on in," Grace called from the kitchen.

As Grace went to greet the guests she called up stairs, "Sam everybody's here come down now!"

"Coming Gram!" Sam yelled.

**Jakes POV**

Sams hot! Did I just think that? Well you got to admit her legs are sexy and slender. No I'm not hitting on my best friend. Am I? Dude I think I'm in love with my best friend. Oh no.

**Normal POV**

Sam had just come down the stairs to greet everybody. She was wearing a mini denim skirt that came to just past her butt, a strapless white top with gold outlining of a horse on the side and a good pair of black high heels and her hair up in a loose bun.

"Jen it's so good you're here," Sam said hugging Jen tightly.

"You look nice," Jen replied.

"Thanks so do you." Jen was wearing denim tight fitted jeans, a tight fitted purple strapless top with a butterfly in the corner and a pair of silver high heels.

"Hey everybody," Sam said waving at everybody else and then she saw Jake.

**Sam POV**

Oh my gosh, is that Jake? He's hot! That blue shirt fits him well. Did I just think that? I think I might be in love. Oh man.

**Normal POV**

"Well come on out the back then," Grace said ushering everyone to where the bonfire was going to be.

"Hey brat," Jake said smirking at Sam.

"Hello Jake," Sam replied while glaring at him.

"Hey Sammy Girl," Darrel called.

"Hey Darrel," Sam replied.

**Outside:** Everyone sat around the bonfire in a circle. Sam sat in between Jake and Jen and next to Jen was Darrel.

"Hey Ryan where's your sister?" asked Kit Jakes older brother.

"At Daisy's place for the night, why?"

"No reason she's usually here is all," Kit said.

"Dinners ready!" Brynna called.

"That was nice, thanks Brynna and Grace," Mrs Ely said.

"Thanks."

"Who wants to play a game inside called truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Me me me!" Jen replied.

"I will," the Ely brothers except Jake replied.

"Yeah me to," Ryan said getting up.

"Come on Jake please," Sam asked doing puppy eyes. Jake looked at her, then his brothers who winked at him.

"Oh fine, come on brat."

"Who wants to start?" Same asked grabbing an empty bottle.

"Ryan can," Nate said. Ryan spun the bottle it landed on Sam.

"Truth Dare Double Dare Kiss Love or Torture?" Ryan asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Jakes lap for the rest of the game," Ryan smirked.

Sam got up and plonked into Jakes lap.

"Brat that hurt," Jake said.

"Hmmm sorry." Sam spun the bottle. It landed on Jen.

"Truth dare double dare kiss love or torture?" Sam asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Darrel?" Sam asked innocently.

"Yes," Jen mumbled.

"Couldn't here what was that?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" Jen yelled face beet red. Jen spun the bottle it landed on Jake.

"Truth dare doubled dare kiss love or torture?"

"Dare," Jake replied.

"Oooo I dare you to kiss Sam on the lips for two turns," Jen said crazily.

The Ely brothers and Ryan started to laugh at Jakes discomfort.

"Better start after you asks," Jen said smugly. Jake spun the bottle and it landed on Adam.

"Truth dare double dare kiss love or torture?"

"Dare."

I dare you to take your shirt off and run around the front yard singing bah bah black sheep."

"Well you had better start kissing Jake," Jen said smugly. Jake gently grabbed Sams chin and turned it upwards and started to kiss her gently on the mouth.

In the background Sam and Jake could hear whoops and cat calls. Their kiss turned a little more passionate over the next two turns and the others stopped playing due to laughing to hard at hearing Adam singing and Jake kissing to say anything. They were interrupted though as Adam entered the house. Sam and Jake stopped kissing.

"Hmph my turn," Adam said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bryan.

"Bryan. Truth dare double dare kiss love or torture?" Adam asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out the back and yell out that you love everybody."

"Ok," Bryan said and walked out the back with everybody else following.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" Bryan yelled for everybody to turn and look at him strangely. In the background he could hear his brothers snickering and Ryan, Jen and Sam full out laughing at him.

A few hours later and more embarrassing moments later everyone was settling down to sleep. The kids had decided to have one giant sleepover. Sam and Jen went upstairs to change into their pyjamas in Sam's room while the guys took turns using the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure," Sam said leading him upstairs to her room.

"What did you want to ask?"

**Downstairs:**

"Do you think we should spy?" Jen asked quietly.

"Hell yeah,"All of the boys replied.

They quietly snuck up the stairs and listened at the door.

"Um I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Jake asked turning bright red looking at his feet.

"Are you serious of course I will!" Sam yelled jumping into Jakes arms.

"Do you think they're kissing? Kit asked.

"Everybody shrugged lets find out," Nate said swinging the door right open.

In the room they saw Sam in Jakes arms kissing him soundly on the lips.

"O my god!" Jen squealed.

"It finally happened," the Ely's stated to the two red faced teens.

"Hey Jen," Darrel called,

"What about us."

"Ok sure," Jen said kissing him on the cheek.

And they all finally settled down to sleep. Jake next to Sam and the rest of his brothers on the other side and Jen next to Sam with Darrel on the other side of Jen and last but not least Ryan on the other side of Darrel.

The next day the adults wake up to find all of their children cuddled together.


End file.
